Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack
|no = KICA-7760 |publisher = Konami |distributor = King Records |price = ¥ 2,243 |game = Castlevania: Symphony of the Night |composer = Michiru Yamane (main composer) |disc = 1 |tracks = 34 |length = 68:28 |vgmdb = 4772 |vgmdb2 = |link = iTunes Store }} Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. The music was composed by Michiru Yamane, with arrangements made by Akiropito and Rika Muranaka. Cynthia Harrell provides vocals for the song "I am the Wind". The soundtrack was released on CD on April 9, 1997. It was re-released on iTunes on December 11, 2007, 10 years after the game's original release. Track list #Metamorphosis 1 (変容 NO.1) #Prologue (プロローグ) #Dance of Illusions (幻想的舞曲) #Moonlight Nocturne (月下の夜想曲) #Prayer (祈り) #Dracula's Castle (ドラキュラ城) #Dance of Gold (黄金の舞曲) #Marble Gallery (大理石の廊下) #Tower of Mist (魔霧の塔) #Nocturne (夜曲) #Wood Carving Partita (木彫パルティータ) #Door of Holy Spirits (聖霊の扉) #Festival of Servants (しもべたちの祭典) #Land of Benediction (終焉の地) #Requiem for the Gods (神々たちのレクイエム) #Crystal Teardrop (水晶のしずく) #Abandoned Pit (焉道) #Rainbow Cemetery (虹の墓地) #Silence (静寂) #Lost Painting (失われた彩画) #Waltz of Pearls (パール舞踏曲) #Curse Zone (呪いの聖域) #Enchanted Banquet (魔性の宴) #Wandering Ghosts (さまよえる魂) #The Tragic Prince (悲境の貴公子) #Door to the Abyss (深淵への扉) #Heavenly Doorway (天界への扉) #Death Ballad (死の詩曲) #Blood Relations (異形の血族) #Metamorphosis 2 (変容 NO.2) #Finale Toccata (終曲トッカータ) #Black Banquet (黒の饗宴) #Metamorphosis 3 (変容 NO.3) #I am the Wind (Featuring Cynthia Harrell) Additional information Composers of certain tracks *Michiru Yamane composed every track, except tracks 3, 29, 34. *Track 3 was composed by Sannopi. *Track 29 was composed by Akiropito. Arranged by Michiru Yamane. *Track 34 was composed by Rika Muranaka, Tony Hayes and Jeff Lorber. Musicians and other contributors *Electric Guitar played by Oyaji-sama (tracks 2, 13 and 24) and Takayuki Fujii (tracks 6 and 25). *Vocals by Kahori Yamane (tracks 5 and 23) and Hekiru Shiina (track 10). *Track 10 lyrics by Masanori Oouchi. *Rhythm arrangement by Akira Yamaoka (tracks 6 and 25). Castlevania arrangements *"Dracula's Castle" is Alucard's theme in Castlevania Judgment. *In the PSP game Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, an English version of "Nocturne" can be found. The new end credits song (instead of "I am the Wind") for Symphony of the Night's PSP version is called "Mournful Serenade". Unreleased tracks Some of the tracks which are "unreleased" are simply loops from the PlayStation and the Sega Saturn version of the game, and some of them are just different arrangements, or alternate versions of the original songs that were ripped by fans noticing the lack of these in the OST; there was no official release of them on any album. Blood Relations, for example, in the OST ends inexplicably without playing the song in its entirety, and many others needed a better loop. #The Master Librarian (has two versions, one for the PlayStation and other for the Sega Saturn, which has minor variations of instruments) #Chaconne in C moll (Saturn song) #Vampire Killer Rock (Saturn song) #Vampire Killer Techno-Goth (Saturn song) #Beginning Techno-Goth (Saturn song) #Beginning Jazz (Saturn song) #Bloody Tears Hard-Rock, vers. A (Saturn song) #Bloody Tears Hard-Rock, vers. 2 (Saturn song) #Guardian (Saturn song) #Dracula's Castle Bonus (track 2 on PSX disc) #Dracula's Castle (alternate loop) #Festival of Servants (alternate loop) #Crystal Teardrop (alternate loop) #Blood Relations (alternate loop) About "Waltz of Pearls" Early versions of the soundtrack mistranslated this title as "Dance of Pales". About "Abandoned Pit" While the English version named the track based partially on the English name of the area in the Japanese version, the Japanese track is credited as 焉道 (Departed Way), which is the name in Japanese of the area. The track is listed as Departed Way in the Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections Box. Sheet music Music sheet from track 4 included with the soundtrack booklet. Symph-ost-manual08-09-edit.jpg Symph-ost-manual10-11-edit.jpg Symph-ost-manual12-13-edit.jpg Symph-ost-manual14-15-edit.jpg Symph-ost-manual16-17-edit.jpg Related products *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' - The game this is the soundtrack for. *MIDI Power Pro6 - A midi arrangement of the Symphony of the Night soundtrack. *Dracula X: Remixies - Dance remixes of the Symphony of the Night soundtrack. External links *Castlevania Realm Scans *VGMdb *iTunes es:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack Category:Symphony of the Night